Humans?
by ficklepickle7
Summary: Such a creative title, right? XD Anyways, Perry and Pansy get turned into humans! Read to find out how, what happens, and how they get back to normal! Rated T because there may be some sexual scenes, but I don't know yet. :) And I imagine that caught a few people's eyes out there! XD Sequel to "April Fool's Day".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Hi everyone! How goes it? Anyway... this is my next story! But before that, I just wanted to answer some of the reviews I got.**

**To ****_Platyfan101: _****Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reviewing so much! :D I really enjoyed reading your reviews! Here are some answers to some of them, since I can't PM you...**

**For your review on April Fool's Day: LOL! XD**

**Perry: Come on, I wouldn't do something like that. making bets is for children! Or childish pandas.**

**For your review on Dreary As A Dream: Thanks so much!**

**For your review on POG Short Stories: Yeah, I like it, too! ;) And LOL, I wouldn't want to be you if Perry found out!**

**For your review on The OWCA Band: I know, Peter was so jealous! XD Oh well, he deserved it for starting that toilet water and Chinese food fight (in You Lie)! XD**

**To ****_agentz123: _****I know! Patricia doesn't have any respect for Doof's -inators! XD And thanks! :)**

**OKAY... now here's the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, or any other characters from Phineas and Ferb, or the song "Downtown" by Lady Antebellum. **

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

Pansy and I crashed through the ceiling of DEI. We automatically got trapped in giant plastic cupcakes. Luckily our heads fit through a hole on the top. I looked around the lab. I saw Doof working on a half-finished machine. There was a finished -inator, too.

"You built two?" I asked critically.

"No, this is tomorrow's inator. That one is todays." He explained and stepped away from the unfinished machine. "This one is pretty complicated, so I decided to start today. Try not touch it, you never know what could happen if it went off."

"Okay. But cupcakes? Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that is the Cupcake-Disintegrator-inator. It all started when I went to Carly's Cupcakes, that cupcake shop downtown. The reason isn't important.

Anyways, they were out of cupcakes. Out of cupcakes, Perry the Platypus! And the word 'cupcake' is in the name! Isn't that maddening? So I built the -inator so when they finally have cupcakes like they're supposed to, they'll be disintegrated! Serves them right!" He crossed his arms and smirked.

"You could just make cupcakes, you know. You're a good cook." I frowned at him.

"How would you know that?" Doof asked me suspiciously.

"Remember when we had that sugar rush?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, that was fun! We should do that again sometime..." Doof smiled, too.

"A sugar rush?" Pansy said in confusion.

"Yeah, one day we ate a lot of sugary foods and we were basically jumping off the WALLS!" Doof tripped over a loose screw, and it flew in the direction of the unfinished -inator. It bounced off a big red button, sending a laser towards Pansy and I.

I braced myself for the oncoming green laser. I felt a burning sensation, and I forced myself not to scream as I fell to the ground. Then the -inator exploded, setting up a chain reaction, and the Cupcake-Disentigrator-inator exploded, too. Smoke filled the room, making all three of us cough.

When the smoke finally started to clear, I stumbled to my feet. The room looked... bigger than usual. _'Great,'_ I thought, _'He shrunk his apartment.'_

When Doof saw me, he gasped dramatically.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"N-nothing. Just... everything's fine." His voice sounded higher than usual.

"Seriously, what's wrong? What did you do?" My eyes widened as I slowly lifted my hands up. To my surprise, they were human hands! I gasped and looked down at my body self-cautiously. Luckily, I had dark brown pants on, along with a teal shirt that was the color of my fur. I also had a tie that looked rather similar to my tail. I had shoes that were darker than my pants, and orange socks.

"...You turned us into-" I was cut off by Pansy's loud, girlish scream. The stumbled out of the smoke, her face red with either embarrassment or anger, maybe both.

"You idiot!" She growled. "Your stupid -inator turned us into humans!"

Doof blushed as he stared at her in surprise. She had a brown tank-top dress the color of her fur, shoulder-length hair the same color, orange high heels, and a cloth belt around her dress at the hips that looked like her tail. I had to admit, she looked great, even though she looked like she wanted to kick someone between the legs. I hoped that unlucky fellow wouldn't be me.

"I... I..." Doof didn't know what to say.

"Fix. It." Pansy glared at our nemesis in rage. Doof swallowed and ran out of the room, probably to get parts. I hate to say that I actually felt bad for him.

When Pansy and I were alone, I cautiously looked into her eyes. She looked utterly heartbroken. I stepped closer and took her hand.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. Even though Doof acts like an idiot, he's really pretty smart. He'll fix this." I reassured her, my voice sounding more confident then I really was. Pansy just looked at up at me, tears shining in her dark brown eyes. She forced a smile.

"Your hair is teal." She chuckled. I stepped aside to a mirror, and I saw that my hair was the color my fur had been.

"So it is." I agreed. "And I'm taller than you."

"That's not fair!" Pansy pouted. "We were the same height as platypuses!"

I smiled at her humorously.

"And you have heels." I snickered.

Pansy sighed dejectedly. "They're uncomfortable. How can people run in these?"

"The answer's simple. They can't." Pansy laughed at my ridiculous answer.

But then she seemed to remember our current situation, and she looked at the ground.

"Hey, look on the bright side." I suggested.

"What is the bright side?" She asked me sadly.

"At least we came with clothes." I answered in mock seriousness. Pansy laughed.

"Yeah, that would have been embarrassing..." She thought aloud.

"Yes." I laughed. "Doof would have fallen to the floor laughing or turned as red as a tomato, maybe both."

"Probably." Pansy sighed and walked over to one of Doof's couches and sat down. I sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her lovingly. Then Doof walked into the room with a box of parts. Pansy glared at him as he walked over to the charred remains of the -inators.

"Wait, what was that -inator supposed to do anyways?" I asked him suspiciously.

"It was supposed to turn people into random animals…" He answered.

"But when it hit animals... It turned them into humans? That actually makes sense..." I thought aloud. "How long is it going to take to fix it?"

"Probably a few days." Doof answered sadly. "I need new metal to build it again, and I may need to re-design it so it would turn you into your prior forms."

"How am I even surprised?" Pansy muttered angrily.

"You know what, this has been enough excitement for right now. I'd like to find things to do that I couldn't do as a platypus, you know?" I suggested. "Like ride a bus! Yes! Now I can legally ride a bus!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're getting so excited about riding a bus."

"Well, what else could we not do as animals?" I asked her in exasperation.

"I don't know! I'm happy with just taking a walk around Danville, though." Pansy smiled hopefully at our nemesis.

"Sure, we could take a break." Doof agreed. "And since I got you into this whole mess in the first place, we can go out to lunch. My treat."

"That's really nice of you, but you don't have to-" I was cut off.

"No, I will. Come on." Doof led us out of his building.

When we got outside, some kids were playing hopscotch close to the building.

"We could play hopscotch." I smiled.

"You're a human, and the first thing you want to do is play hopscotch?" Pansy giggled. I felt my face heat up.

"It looks fun." I told her. "I'm going to try it." I ignored Pansy's smirk and walked over. I knelt down and smiled nicely at the kids.

"Hello, I'm Perry. Would you mind if I play, too?" I asked them.

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers." A little girl told me sadly.

"Oh." I frowned. "Did she ever tell you not to play with strangers?"

"... No." The little girl said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take a go, would you?" I smiled at her. She smiled back and shook her head. I stood up and looked at the foot-long squares lined up on the sidewalk. I took a deep breath and hopped onto the first one. Soon I was at the end, and I clumsily jumped onto the regular sidewalk. The children cheered.

"Okay, I'm going to try, too." Pansy smiled and started to hop across the hopscotch board. Soon she came to a stop beside me. The children clapped again and started to play themselves.

"That was pretty good, considering you have heels on." I complemented. Then a woman walked over to us.

"Lilly, I told you not to listen to strangers." The lady scolded. The little girl I talked to lowered her head in shame.

"No, Ma'am, it was my fault." I explained. "I wanted to play in the first place." The woman nodded and smiled at me.

"My, you're a strange bunch." She said as Doof joined us.

"We used to be secret agent platypuses." I tried to explain. "Then our nemesis turned us into humans with his -inator that was supposed to turn humans into animals." The lady shot me a strange look and walked away with her child. "I think we scared her away." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that may not have been the best way to explain what happened." Pansy laughed and shrugged. "Oh well." We continued down the street.

Soon we came to a few men playing various instruments. I smiled as we listened to the upbeat music. After the song finished, I smiled mischievously at Pansy.

"Aww, that's your 'idea' face." Pansy sighed. "Try not to hurt yourself."

I shook my head at her response and got out my guitar. The men looked at me curiously as I started to play it. Pansy recognized to tune and rolled her eyes at me. Then she started singing, and the other men joined in with their instruments, too.

* * *

_Well, all the parties on the streets are talking, store front mannequins __sleeping in lights._

_We used to smoke while we were jaywalking like it was your birthday every other __saturday night._

_Knew the bands so we never payed our cover._

_Wrote our names on the bathroom tiles._

_We never dressed to impress all the others,_

_They would let us in on our laid back kind of style._

_But boy you know it's been a while._

* * *

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown like you got anywhere better to be._

_Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease._

_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_

_When I should be counting on you at my door._

_Did you forget about how we went around,_

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

_Ohhhhhhhh anymore._

* * *

_I__ got some platforms sitting in the corner._

_They wanna stroll on a city sidewalk._

_I got a dress that'll show a little uh uh but you ain't gettin' uh uh if you _

_don't come pick me up,_

_Show me off,_

_You might be tired, but I'm not!_

* * *

_And I don't know why you don't take me downtown like you got anywhere better to __be._

_Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease._

_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_

_When I should be counting on you at my door._

_Did you forget about how we went around,_

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

* * *

I played a big guitar solo, followed by another one of the men.

* * *

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown like you got anywhere better to be._

_Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease._

_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_

_When I should be countin on you at my door._

_Did you forget about how we went around,_

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

_Ohhh anymore._

_Yeaaaaah I don't know why you don't take me downtown,_

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

_I just don't get it_

* * *

A small crowd had gathered around us. Several people threw money into one of the hats that the men put down. They smiled gratefully at us before we continued down the street.

* * *

**Author's Note: So... I left you hanging there, didn't I? XD This is the first story I published that isn't already finished! So look out for the next chapter, but it may not be up until Summer Vacation. But stay with me here, this is going to get interesting! And I made some pictures of what they look like and posted them on deviantart, and this stupid program won't let me use links, so just go to _www . deviantart . com_ (without the spaces) and search me. Just search around in my gallery and you'll find things. XD See you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:****YAAAAY THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! :D Yep, today was my last day! Finally! Sorry about the week-or-two long wait. I had this written, but I never could find time to upload it... Oh well. It's up now. XD **

**Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! :D They made me very happy. I guess I'll respond to some:**

**To Nico: yes. Yes he can. Check out "The Lizard Whisperer" episode or whatever. XD**

**To Jet Engine: Yes. You'll see in this chapter. XD**

**To Yeeeaaah (awesome name, BTW! XD): Thanks so much! :D And I intend to continue and finish it!**

**Well, read on, I guess! XP**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Perry and Doofenshmirtz, and anything else that may be in the actual PnF episodes.**

* * *

_**Still Perry's POV**_

Soon, it was lunchtime. We stopped at Pepper's (a parody of Chili's XD) and ordered our lunches. And let me just say this; people food is delicious! Much better than processed worm guts and insect larvae.

Doof paid for our meal, and we started to walk back to the apartment. People kept giving us weird looks, like we were a circus act or something. We probably did look strange, though. I mean, Pansy and I must have seemed out of place with our platypus-themed clothes beside Doof in his white lab coat.

Well, we were almost to the building when it started to rain. Just our luck, right? I could feel my hair drooping over my eyes and my shirt sticking to my weird human skin. It felt weird to get wet because my fur was waterproof, and water just streamed down it. Being wet as a human was very uncomfortable.

"Ugh. Of course it has to rain." Pansy grumbled as her hair turned to a waterlogged glob and fell over her eyes. Doof's hair also got wet, but it was short enough that it didn't bother him much. Lightning cracked in the sky, making it rain even harder. I wiped the hair out of my eyes and smiled a little at Pansy.

"Come on, let's get back to the apartment." I suggested and lightly wrapped my arm around her. But as we started to walk to the purple building, I suddenly felt alarmed.

_Is someone watching us?_ I thought to myself. But I soon discarded the thought and just kept walking.

Big mistake. Black figures appeared out of nowhere, maybe half a dozen, and they surrounded us. And of course, no one else was outside because of the rain, so we were all alone.

One of them smiled evilly and stepped closer to us. He had a black cloak on, and a black ski mask. So did all the others.

I didn't know what to do. The men obviously wanted our money or something, and I didn't intend to give them any.

"Step out of the way." I said as threateningly as I could manage.

"You can't make us." The lead criminal laughed. "Hand over anything of value and you might avoid getting hurt." I swallowed and Pansy grabbed onto my hand. I could feel her shaking from the cold, and maybe fright too. I could tell that Doof was afraid, too, from the whimpering noise he made.

I pretended to dig around in my pockets. But as soon as the man let his guard down, I kicked his chest with one of my feet and landed gracefully on the sidewalk. I got ready to attack the others, too, but they quickly escaped. Sometimes secret agent training really comes in handy.

As soon as they all vanished into the shadows, I smiled and dusted off my pants. Both my companions were staring at me.

"What?" I said. Pansy shook her head and gave me a hug. Doof speechlessly gave me a thumbs-up and lead the way to his apartment.

* * *

_**Pansy's POV**_

When we got to DEI, Perry and I took showers. Perry went first, and came out in a white lab coat.

"You look very stylish." I giggled. "You might even start a new trend at the agency."

"Yes." Perry smiled. "Lab coats will be all the rage after I wear one!" He made a funny pose in the lab coat. I laughed and went into the bathroom connected to the guest room Perry and I were sleeping in. I peeled off my dress, and it fell to the floor in a wet lump. I stared anxiously down at my body. It looked so... weird. I shivered and climbed into the shower.

When I was finished in the bathroom, I went out into the bedroom with a towel around my body. Doof had set out a lab coat for me, too. I picked it up off of the bed, and gasped at what I saw. If Doof thought I was going to wear boxers, ones that he had worn... I shuddered at the thought. I let the towel fall to the floor, and I put the lab coat on. I looked at myself in the mirror, staring at my strange human form. My hair dripped and was curly at the tips, just like my fur. The lab coat sleeves sagged on my thin arms. After a minute or two, I shrugged and stepped out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yeah... I'm not good at endings... XD But expect something romantic next chapter! XD Not too mature, though. This IS rated T...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:****Sorry about updating so soon! This is one of my favorite chapters because... well, you'll find out soon enough. XD Anyways, reviews.**

**To ****_irresistiblecookie_****: XD Okay, the ending is going to turn out fine!**

**To ****_Jet Engine: _****Yep, he's dependable. And I suppose "Perry the Platypus" wouldn't be very correct now... XD**

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

I carefully folded my brown platypus-themed dress and set it on top of the short pile of clothes. I was sitting on the purple couch in Doof's apartment. He had done the laundry a few hours before, so Perry and I could have better clothes than lab coats tomorrow. I discovered that I had a knack for folding clothes, or at least I was better than Doof at it.

We had dinner right after we changed out of our wet clothes. Doof made a salad for each of us. I have to say, our nemesis really has a way with food.

As I was folding Perry's clothes, he walked in and saw me. I smiled at him and continued with what I was doing.

"Need some help?" He asked me.

"Sure." I replied and patted the seat beside me. Perry sat down and I handed him his teal shirt. He frowned at it and tried to fold it.

"Wait, how do you..." He stared at the now wrinkled shirt. I laughed and took it from him. I easily folded it and set it down on the coffee table. "How did you do that?" He chuckled.

"I just did." I shrugged and picked up a towel.

"I'm sure Doof appreciates you folding those." Perry commented. Doof had zoned out an hour ago, so we were the only ones awake in the apartment.

"Yeah." I yawned and folded the last towel and put it onto the stack. "I'm done, finally."

"Should we get to bed?" He yawned, too.

"I have a better idea." I giggled and pushed him against the couch.

"Do you, now." Perry's eyes narrowed and he smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. I couldn't stop myself from kicking it up a notch and running my fingers through his teal hair. He responded by pulling me onto his lap. And before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall.

When we finally came up for air, I saw that a half-hour had passed. Perry backed away from me skittishly.

"Sorry..." He muttered anxiously.

"Sorry for what?" I let out a noise similar to a purr. "I rather enjoyed it."

Perry blinked at me and smiled. Affection sparkled in his dark brown eyes.

"Perry... You don't have to be afraid to, you know... Show me who's boss..." I smirked. Perry seemed to get the hint, and he walked with me into the guest room.

As soon as we went in, he pushed me onto the bed. I moved my legs apart, and he got on top of me.

"Are you ready for this?" He breathed and kissed me passionately.

"Come at me, tiger." I smiled and put my hands palms-up against the bed.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the beeping of Perry's watch. The first thing I noticed was that I was naked under the covers. I felt absolutely exhausted.

Then I remembered the events of the night before. I lifted my head off of Perry's chest and smiled at his peaceful expression. His hair was super messy, like he ran a marathon during the night, and his hat was gone. The steady movement of his chest signaled that he was fast asleep. I smiled and shook him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Pancakes..." Perry mumbled and opened his eyes. I giggled and kissed him.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"... Tired..." Perry groaned and threw his watch against the wall. It immediately stopped beeping.

"Monograms going to be mad if that's broken..." I chuckled.

"Monogram... Work... Shoot!" He sighed. "I never told him about turning into a human and staying here for the night!"

"Well, you're screwed." I laughed. Perry scowled at me and started to get out of bed. I rolled over and closed my eyes, just in case, as he retrieved our lab coats from across the room. I knew he was done when my lab coat hit me in the face.

"Ow!" I laughed and pulled it on under the covers.

"Sorry!" My husband laughed and walked into the bathroom. "My hair looks like a jungle that was run over by a tornado!"

"Ha, ha!" I rolled my eyes and stretched.

"Hey, yours doesn't look much better!" He said as I joined him by the mirror.

"Shoot." I sighed. "Do you think Doof will suspect anything?"

"Who knows? He really confuses me sometimes. Like, one minute he'll be rambling about something no one could care less about, and the next he says something that actually makes sense." Perry rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, he turns from an idiot to a genius every few seconds. But you never know which he's going to be first." He opened the door that led out of the room.

"Okay then." I laughed and walked out, Perry right behind. The smell of eggs and bacon came from the kitchen.

"Here are the lovebirds!" Doof greeted. "You two have been out like lights since early this morning. So... How was last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I felt my face heating up. "Your bed is comfortable."

"Yes, very." Perry piped in. He was bright red, too.

Doof chuckled. "Well, I have breakfast ready. Who wants pancakes?"

"Perry does!" I laughed. "He dreamt about them last night, apparently."

Perry stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I sighed and sat down at the table. Doof put some pancakes on all three plates and came back with the eggs and bacon.

"Anyone for bacon and eggs?" He asked.

"No, thanks." I sighed. "Wouldn't want to offend Porky the Pig or Charlotte the Chicken."

Doof shrugged. "Suit yourself. Perry?"

"Same." He sighed. "Plus, it's kind of like cannibalism, since platypuses lay eggs..."

"True." Doof scooped some onto his plate and sat down. "So... What's the plan for today?"

"I don't know." Perry sighed. "I still have to explain everything to Major Monogram-"

"You mean Monobrow?" Doof smiled.

"Fine." Perry rolled his eyes. "And I still haven't said anything to Phineas and Ferb... Wait a second! Did I seriously just say the names of the best inventors in the universe without realizing that they could change us back to normal much quicker than him?" He pointed at Doof.

"Yeah! No offense, Doof, but we should be getting home. Thanks for letting us stay the night!" I smiled at the thought of being a platypus again.

"No worries." He smiled back. "It's been fun. Thanks for keeping me company, and I hope you two get back to normal soon!"

"Hopefully we will!" Perry smiled gratefully at the doctor before awkwardly picking up his fork. "Can you tell me how to use this thing?"

Doof laughed. "It's a fork. You use it to stab your food and bring it up to your mouth, in simple terms. And you use the knife for cutting food up into smaller pieces."

"Okay..." Perry fumbled around with the silverware. I tried, too, but our lack of experience was dominant in that situation.

"Here, let me help." Doof expertly cut our food up into little squares.

"Whoa... You're good at that!" I stared at the perfectly cut pancake on my plate.

"Thank you, thank you. I work for tips." Doof held his hand out, and I slapped it.

"I'm not paying you." I laughed. Perry rolled his eyes at our nemesis and we started eating our pancakes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO DO IT! XD So... how was it? Good? Bad? (I sure hope not!) Anyways, please review, and look out for the next chapter! I'm thinking maybe 2 or 3 more until the end. And SHOOT I forgot the Disclaimer!**

**Perry: Bad girl!**

**Me: Just shut up, Perry! I'll do it now!**

**Perry: *sighs* It's never the same...**

**Me: *glares***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but my OC, Pansy, and the plot, I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** I'm back! I think there will be only one chapter left after this... So look out for it. Well, thanks for the reviews I got! This might even have the most reviews of all of my stories! XD Then again, that's probably because I didn't post it all at once, and there was more time for people to read it. Meh. this was not my best work, so I **

**really don't know what triggered more reviews beside that.**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS IN THE SHOW PHINEAS AND FERB!**

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

After breakfast, Pansy and I changed into our original clothes. We said our goodbyes to Doof and started going home.

"I'm so tired..." I sighed as we were walking to the house.

"Me, too." She leaned on me a little as we walked. We could have taken my hovercraft, but we wouldn't fit in it very well in our new human forms. Luckily, DEI wasn't far from the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Oh, I should probably call Phineas..." I pulled my phone out of my hat and set it on speed dial.

"Hello? Perry?" Phineas' voice said.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied. "Sorry about not coming home yesterday. Pansy and

I stayed at Doof's for the night."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Phineas sounded worried.

"Well... It's not wrong, exactly... Just different. You'll see when we get home."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Maybe a five minutes' walk away." I said.

"Okay, we'll be waiting!" Phineas said.

"You weren't worried about us, were you?" I asked him.

"No, Ferb and I knew you would be okay. Well, I have to go. Our picnic-themed rides are almost done! See you in a few minutes!"

"Okay, Phin. Bye!" I hung up.

"What'd he say?" Pansy asked me curiously.

"Oh, just that he wasn't worried about us and his picnic-themed rides are almost done." I laughed.

"Picnic themed rides? Awesome!" Pansy smiled. "Maybe we can ride them when we get home."

"Yeah." I smiled back.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

* * *

I approached the back gate that lead into the backyard. I took a deep breath and opened it. Phineas looked over from a picnic basket roller coaster.

"Hello, how can we help you?" He asked formally. I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. "Wait a minute... Perry? Is that you?"

"Yep." I laughed.

"Whoa!" Phineas ran over, Ferb right behind. "You look awesome like that! So does Pansy!"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"But how did you turn into humans?" Phineas asked.

"Doof built an -inator that was supposed to turn animals into humans, but it zapped us-" I was cut off.

"And you were turned into humans, instead!" Phineas realized. "That makes sense!"

"Yeah..." I sighed. "It's been a long day-and-a-half. So... Picnic themed rides, huh?"

"Yeah, they're done now! We have a roller coaster, a carousel, and a scrambler.

Only they're picnic themed. Do you want to ride them?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "But after that, can you find a way to change us back?"

"Okay, Perry. But you look really cool as a human!" Phineas grabbed my hand. I

\kneeled down and hugged him and Ferb in turn.

"I guess so, but I don't think I can stand this weird human body any longer!" I laughed. "How can you even live like this?"

Phineas laughed. "Well, it's not that bad, once you get used to it!"

"I suppose." I stood up.

Phineas smiled. "Want to ride the roller coaster?"

"Yes!" I grinned, and Phineas pulled me over to it.

* * *

Later, after we had ridden all of the rides, they were carried away by human sized ants before Linda could see them. Phineas had a little bit of a hard time explaining that Pansy and I were really the family pets in human form. But everything worked out in the end.

Phineas wanted to start on the new machine, but there wouldn't be enough time to finish it before night came. So he and Ferb promised to start on it the next day.

Then it was time for dinner. Pansy and I were invited to sit at the dinner table with everyone else. We had spaghetti, and it was delicious.

"Phineas! How did your stupid rides disappear?" Candace asked angrily. "I was _this close_ to busting you!" She held up two fingers so they were almost touching each other.

"Our gi-ants carried them away. Remember when you were the queen and the ants had an industrial revolution, Candace?" Phineas asked optimistically.

"Oh, yeah! So the ants came back for your picnic rides?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, I mean, the rides were composed of actual food. The ants could use it for a better cause than we could. You know, not starving."

"Ugh. Mom! Believe me, Phineas and Ferb had picnic themed carnival rides!"

"My, you kids have a big imagination!" Linda laughed.

"But Mom, they were real!" Phineas told his mother. "Baljeet even threw up on the sandwich scrambler!"

"Did he? Is he okay?" Mrs. Flynn asked.

"Yeah, Mom. Just motion sickness. And he's home, now." Phineas replied and ate a bite of spaghetti.

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb actually built it!" Candace pouted. "Wait... Perry could tell you! He saw it all!"

"Well..." I said uneasily.

"Please, Perry?" Candace looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

"Ugh, fine. Yes, Phineas and Ferb did build picnic themed rides. And let me just say, the roller coaster was awesome!" I smiled. "It even went upside down!"

Linda frowned at me. "Did the kids get you mixed up in their games?"

"No..." I was suddenly aware that it may not have been the best idea to tell her about everything that Phineas and Ferb were capable of. "I can honestly tell you that Phineas and Ferb are the best inventors in the world, no questions asked."

Phineas blushed. "Aww, thanks Perry!"

"You're very welcome, Phin!" I smiled. "Come on, how many times have you saved the world now? Three? Four?"

"Hmm... The second Dimension, the thing with Timmy, when we saved summer... Is that all?" Phineas thought aloud.

"I'm sure you did it again some other time, and you just don't remember." I smiled. "But three times is really good!"

"Yeah..." Phineas took another bite.

"Wait... So you're telling me that Phineas and Ferb do build impossible inventions every day, like Candace says?" Linda looked freaked out.

"That pretty much sums it up." I nodded. "But when you think about it, my situation was just about as weird... I was a secret agent platypus pretending to be mindless and sneaking off every day to fight my nemesis. Is that not strange?"

Everyone stared at me.

I shrugged. "Okay, fine. Maybe Phineas and Ferb being top-notch inventors is a _little_ bit stranger..."

"I-I need to lie down..." Linda got up and stumbled through the house to her bedroom.

"Awkward..." Pansy muttered and set down her fork.

"Is she going to freak out every time something weird is revealed to her?" I asked uneasily.

"Probably." Lawrence replied. "Well, let's put the dishes in the sink, shall we?"

After dinner, we set up sleeping bags in the backyard, along with a stargazer machine, made by Phineas and Ferb. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet slept over, too, and we all looked at the stars.

When everyone was ready to go to sleep, I lied down on my sleeping bag. Phineas sighed tiredly and sat on his, too. Isabella lied next to him, and the two fell asleep, side-by-side. Ferb smirked and went to sleep, also.

Pansy put her head on my chest and immediately closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and allowed myself to drift off, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: OMG HI EVERYONE SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I had the worst case of writer's block... But I did it. XD The 5th and final part of Humans?! And yes, the question mark is very important. XD I hope you all saw the note, because I'm deleting it and posting this... Main point was that I changed the third chapter. You'll get it if you just re-read it. ANYWAY... REVIEWS!**

**To Shewolf226: ... OMG YESSS! :D I'm thinking... one more story (?) before that. Maybe two, but we'll see. I just want to get the ones written that I couldn't easily fit kids into it, ya know? XD And maybe Perry won't be _that_ surprised... He'll certainly have to sit down and have it repeated several times before he gets it. XD**  
**As for the second review... maybe. XD I may not be able to fit that in anywhere... But I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the ideas! ;D**

**It's been a crazy week... I just adopted a new dog from this program called _Oldies But Goodies_. :D His name is Chevy (like Chevroet XD That's the name he came with, so...) and he's a cocker spaniel mix. He's absolutely adorable. I posted a picture on Deviantart if you want to see what he looks like. On to the story!**

* * *

_**Perry's POV**_

Before I knew it, it was morning. Phineas and Ferb and their friends got started on the new machine right away.

At about lunchtime, Phineas' mom came outside. The kids looked up from the contraption, that for once, had not vanished.

"Yes! BUSTED! Busted, busted, bust-ED!" Candace cheered and danced around her mother. "Told ya, Mom!"

"Hey, Mom!" Phineas greeted nervously. Linda stared at the machine with wide eyes.

"Candace... Candace was right all along!" She exclaimed and turned to her daughter. "You told the truth, even when I didn't believe you!"

"I know, Mom." Candace smirked. "I know."

"Uh, Mom?" Phineas smiled nervously. "Are we in trouble?"

"No, you aren't in trouble."

"WHAT?" Candace yelped. "How can they not be in trouble! They build all this dangerous stuff everyday that could easily hurt them and you aren't going to scold them or ground them or anything?"

"Candace," Linda sighed. "The first part is right, but according to Perry, the things they build are safe. There isn't a good reason to punish them just for being inventors."

"But MOM!" Candace pouted. "I busted them!"

"Yes. Yes you did." She smiled. "Do you boys want lemonade?"

"Sure, Mom! Thanks for not being, you know, mad about this."

"Uuggghhh!" Candace threw her arms up in exasperation and went into the house.

"Hm." Phineas thought. "I wonder what has Candace so mad."

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

"Okay, just got to put on this last piece!" Phineas exclaimed and started attaching it.

"Wow, that was quick!" Pansy rushed over and looked at the machine curiously. It was fairly big, about the size of a one-car garage. There was a walkway that lead straight through it, with long strips of black rubber hanging down from the top of the openings so we couldn't see inside.

"Done!" Phineas jumped down from the step ladder he was on. "All you do is walk through it, and you'll change back to platypuses. We made sure that it wouldn't change your ability to talk, so you should be good!"

"I'll go first!" I volunteered and walked into the dark tunnel. "Whoa, I think its working!" I felt myself shrinking into a platypus again.

"Just walk out the other side now!" The red-head told me from behind. I walked out as a platypus.

"YES!" I rolled around on the grass. "I'm myself again!"

"Technically you were yourself the whole time." Ferb corrected. "Just in a slightly different form."

"Whoa, Ferb! Two whole lines of dialogue!" Phineas exclaimed. "Someone's talkative today!"

"And slightly? Being a human is way different than being a platypus." I argued.

Pansy picked me up. "Aww, look how cute and small you are!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just go into the machine before this turns into something illegal?" Everyone snickered.

"Perry!" She blushed and dropped me onto the grass.

"Ow!" I stood up and dusted myself off. Pansy shot me a look and stormed into the machine.

"Ooh, its dark in here!" Her voice sounded muffled. Then she walked out as a platypus.

"Finally!" She sighed and looked down at her chestnut brown fur.

"Now, who wants to see how it feels to be a platypus?" Phineas asked his friends.

"Wait... We can do that?" Isabella smiled. "Of course I want to!"

"What color would we be?" Baljeet asked.

"The machine determines that according to your personality." Phineas explained.

"Here, I'll go first!" He walked through and emerged as a young red platypus, a little more than half my height. He still had somewhat of his signature triangle shaped head, and had a few bangs like when he was a human.

"I want to go next!" Isabella went through and came out as a bright pink platypus. I had to admit, she looked great. Her hair looked similar to before, but pink like her other fur.

Soon, we were all platypi. Ferb was a slightly taller green platypus, Baljeet was a navy blue platypus, and Buford was a dark grey platypus. All five stood on their hind legs like humans.

"For the second time in 24 hours, I'm taller than you guys!" I cheered.

"I didn't know it would respond to our age, too." Isabella said. "Now Pinky is bigger than me!"

"I have to admit," Pansy smiled. "You kids are cute little platypuses."

"Phineas!" Candace yelled from inside.

"Yes, Candace?"

"You left a bunch of your stuff on the floor!"

"Sorry, Candace, but I can't really pick it up at the moment..."

"Why no-" She ran outside and saw us. "Did you seriously turn yourselves into PLATYPUSES?"

"Yeah. Do you want to be one, too, Candace?"

"NO! I'm telling MOM!" She ran back in, yelling, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb turned themselves into platypuses!"

"That sounds fun, Candace!" Linda responded.

"YOU HAVE TO BUST THEM!"

"I thought they were already busted."

"NEVER MIND!" Candace ran up to her room.

"And that happened." I chuckled.

"Are you sure, Candace?" Phineas yelled up. "It's super fun!"

"I am NOT going to be a disgusting, milk-sweating platypus again!"

"Hurtful..." I muttered. Candace glared at me and slammed her window shut.

"So... What are some things we can do now that we couldn't do as humans?" Baljeet asked.

"For one thing, we can pee wherever we want to."

"Ew, Buford." Isabella gave him a look.

"What? It's true!"

"You can... Understand other animals." I said. "And communicate with them if they don't understand English..."

"And you don't have to wear clothes anymore." Pansy added. "You know, without everyone staring at you like you're crazy."

"True." Phineas said. "We can also swim really well with these tails and feet..."

"We can have a pool party!" Isabella smiled at Phineas.

"Why not at the lake?" Baljeet suggested. "Animals are allowed there."

"Sure!" Phineas grinned. "And we don't have to put on swimsuits with this waterproof fur!"

"And we can walk there!" Isabella said. "It's less than a 10 minute walk."

"Let's go!" Phineas started walking out of the backyard.

"Where are you two going?" Candace asked suspiciously from her room.

"To the lake to swim. Wanna come?" Phineas asked.

Candace thought a minute. "Fine. But I'm blaming you if I get stuck as a platypus."

* * *

"Race you!" I grinned at Pansy and started running toward the lake.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" She laughed and ran after me.

"Too bad! I won!" Panting, I came to a stop by the lake. Pansy scowled and shoved me in. I swam up and yanked her in, too.

"Cannonball!" Phineas shouted and jumped into the lake. The others jumped in with him and started a water fight.

"Hey! Keep your water to yourself!" I laughed as Candace the orange platypus splashed me with her tail.

"No!" She giggled and dove under the surface. I growled playfully and dove in after her. She screamed a little when she saw me, and swam away as fast as she could.

_I'm going to get you, Candace!_ I chattered underwater and chased her. I could swim faster, so I easily caught up and tagged her.

"CANDACE IS IT!" Buford shouted above us and swam away. Giggling, everyone quickly went away from Candace. And that was the start of a wonderful game of underwater tag.

When the sun started setting, we decided to go home. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford changed back to humans right away. Then everyone went back to their own houses. Phineas, Ferb, Pansy, and I relaxed on the couch.

"That was fun." Phineas exclaimed. "We should do that again sometime."

"Yes." I purred. "Yes we should." Phineas smiled and scratched my cheek. My tail sprung up with a _boing_, and I rolled over for a belly rub.

"Guess what, Mom? Phineas and Ferb and their friends and I went to the lake as platypuses and played tag and had a water fight and-"

"That sounds fun. I trust that Perry was with you the whole time, right?"

"Yep. It was awesome!" Phineas scratched my chest.

Linda smiled. "Dinner's almost ready, so wash up and come on into the kitchen!"

"Okay, Mom!" Phineas and Ferb stood up and walked into the other room.

"Fun day, huh?" I put an arm around Pansy.

"Yeah!" She purred and rested her head against mine. "You were really good with keeping everyone safe."

"Nah." I chuckled.

"You'd be a great father."

I stared at her. "What now?"

"Just saying!" She giggled and kissed me.

I pulled away. "But what do you mean?"

"I mean that you would be an awesome dad, Perry." She purred.

"By 'would', do you mean 'would' like I would be or 'would' like I will be?"

Pansy smiled. "I guess that depends."

"By 'depends', do you mean 'depends' like-"

"Geez, Perry!" She laughed. "By 'depends', I mean 'depends'!"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed.

"I love you, Perry." She snuggled up to me.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "I love you, too."

* * *

**So... How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? The ending sucked? Any ideas for future stuff? Random things you want to say right now? XD PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! Bye until the next one! :D**


End file.
